


New and Old Scars

by Baerenstein



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24461452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baerenstein/pseuds/Baerenstein
Summary: Eve finds Villanelle in the bathroom instead of Dasha (3x06). Eve stitches Villanelle up, they get drunk and watch tv together. The rest is smut. With feelings?"Don't look at me like that""Like what?""Like you feel things."
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 6
Kudos: 282





	New and Old Scars

Villanelle lets her head fall back against the rim of the bathtub. The pain in her left arm is pulsing with her heartbeat. A needle is dangling from the still oozing wound on her left arm. She just needs a little break, ok?

There is a sound coming from the front door, probably Dasha. But her head snaps back up, when she hears a faint “wow” from the other room that does not sound like her Russian handler. She grabs a scalpel from the medicine case and points it towards the bathroom door.

“Holy shit” she hears closer now and her heart begins hammering in her chest. The voice is familiar, but it couldn’t be-

Eve appears in the doorway and stops short when she notices Villanelle on the floor. They stare at each other for a moment like two cats in unclaimed territory.

“What are you doing here?” Villanelle asks.

“I- was just in the area.” Eve says gesturing vaguely behind her.

“What?”

Instead of an answer Eve gives Villanelle a long, critical once-over.

“What happened to you?”

“Oh, it’s nothing really.” Villanelle shrugs. This is not how she has imagined their next meeting.

“That’s quite a lot of blood for nothing.”

“Are you here to kill me?” Eve seems to mull this over.

“No.”

“Ok, good. I’ve had a long day.” There’s an akward silence. “Do you know how to stitch?”

“Stitch up a wound? Never had the need to.”

“Well, you have two functioning hands. That’s good enough for me right now.”

“Put away the scalpel first.” Eve nods toward her right hand.

“Oh” Villanelle has forgotten she is still pointing the scalpel in Eve’s direction. She puts it down beside her.

“No, throw it over there” Eve gestures to the opposite wall.

“Only if you also get rid of that switchblade in your pocket.”

“Ok, I will. After you’ve thrown the scalpel.”

Villanelle sighs. She’s too tired for these sorts of games. She throws the scalpel against the wall. If Eve is going to kill her - good for her.

Eve puts the switchblade into her bag and lets it fall to the floor. She walks over and kneels beside Villanelle. She disinfects her hands and then without warning pours some disinfectant over Villanelle’s wound.

“Holy shit!” Villanelle hisses and bares her teeth. “A little bit of compassion would be nice.”

“Neither of us is very nice, though. So what do I do?”

Villanelle has grabbed the open bottle of whiskey next to her and taken a big gulp. “Just squeeze the wound shut with the tweezers and make a few stitches so it holds together.”

“Ok.”

Eve is actually not doing a bad job, Villanelle has to admit. The biggest problem is usually when the stitches are too hesitant, but Eve seems to have no issue sticking a needle through Villanelle’s flesh repeatedly. It still hurts, but at least Villanelle has Eve’s concentrated face to distract her.

“There” Eve says after a while. “I think I’m done. Just needs to be bandaged now. I’m going to clean the wound again, ok?” She says while soaking a swab with disinfectant. She lets it hover over the wound, not touching. She looks up expectantly. “Ok?”

“Ok, yeah. I’m ready.” Villanelle watches Eve’s face, while she gently wipes away the dried blood around the wound, then puts a clean pad over it and bandages the arm. When she is done her gaze remains on Villanelle’s arm and her index finger is slowly tracing over Villanelle’s skin at the edge of the bandage.

“Eve” Villanelle says quietly and Eve finally looks up at her, her expression much softer than before.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Eve whispers.

“Like what?”

“Like-“ Eve turns away and sits down next to Villanelle against the tub. “Like you feel things.”

It hurts. Like another stitch through her flesh. She takes a swig from the bottle. Eve grabs it out of her hands the moment it leaves her lips and takes a big swig as well.

She gets up a moment later and walks to her handbag. “I’m going to order some food. Clean up your face. You look like a mess.” Eve throws a hand towel at Villanelle before walking out of the bathroom.

“I like it when you’re bossy.” Villanelle calls after her.

***

Villanelle grabs a bottle of champagne from the fridge before making her way to the living area from where she can hear Italian voices arguing. Eve is sitting on the couch, engrossed in the tv, so Villanelle steps in front of it.

“Am I pretty enough for you now?” She has cleaned her face and even put on some light makeup.

“Yeah. Great. Can you get over here? I’m trying to watch this.”

“Do you even understand Italian?” Villanelle asks with a smirk, but complies, because she’s not going to pass up an opportunity to get closer to Eve.

“No. But I’m pretty sure this woman-” she points to a brunette on the left “got cheated on by her husband with this one-” pointing to another brunette – “and she is pissed.”

Villanelle listens to the argument for a bit. “Yup. And their sisters.”

“Ohh”

“She should just kill them.”

“It’s not that type of show.”

“What? People get killed on these types of shows all the time.”

“Do you watch a lot of soaps?” Eve asks grinning.

“Nooo…. Sometimes.” Villanelle pops open the champagne and pours them both a glass.

“What do we have to celebrate?” Eve questions but accepts the glass anyway.

“That you’re here?”

“Huh” is all Eve answers before tipping back the content of the glass in one go.

A short while later dinner arrives - two types of pasta and an assortment of antipasti. Thankfully Eve has better taste in food than in clothes. They eat and drink mostly in silence. Villanelle only occasionally translates some of the dialogue that seems important.

***

„The champagne is empty.“ Eve announces while trying to empty the last drops into her glass. She gives up and slumps back into the couch. Closer than before, Villanelle notices. She could move the hand that is resting on the back of the couch a few centimeters and her fingers would be touching Eve’s hair.

“Want me to get another bottle?” She offers.

“No. I didn’t come here to get drunk, anyway.”

“Why did you come here?”

“I… don’t really know. To talk, I guess. I think there are things we should talk about.”

“What things?”

“So many. I don’t even know anymore. Don’t you have anything you want to talk about?”

“Right now? No. I’m using up all my concentration to not touch you.”

Eve smiles uncharacteristically. She takes Villanelle’s hand that is resting beside her head, presses their palms together before intertwining their fingers.

“Better?” she asks.

“No, worse.” Villanelle is done waiting. The chase can only go so far. At one point you have to go in for the kill. She guides their intertwined hands to her lips. Eve lets her, watches how Villanelle’s lips touch her knuckles. She sucks lightly on one, then turns Eve’s hand and starts grazing her lips, then her teeth over the sensitive area on the inside of her wrist.

“We shouldn’t be doing this. We’re drunk.” Eve says roughly.

“Add it to the list.”

“I will.”

And then she is kissing Eve. Or Eve is kissing her. Who can tell? Before Villanelle can even process that, Eve is straddling her, sitting down heavily. From there it’s a bit of a blur. At one point Eve’s sweater lands on the floor and Villanelle pushes her bra down to reveal Eve’s breasts. She stares at them for a moment. Of course they are perfect. Eve is impatient though and presses Villanelle’s head into her chest. Villanelle is a bit preoccupied at this point, not really aware of what Eve is doing, until she hears a zipper. Eve grabs her hand and guides it into her pants eagerly. Villanelle breaks away from Eve’s breasts to look up.

“Inside” Eve tells her with a stern look.

“You know, I imagined this to be a bit more elaborate. You know we could savor the moment a little.” Ok, Villanelle has had a lot of sex, with a lot of people, but this is Eve. Maybe they really should have been sober for this.

Eve snorts. “I don’t need you to be fancy, ok? Right now, I just want you to put your fingers inside me and fuck me.”

God, bossy Eve really is sexy.

“Now.” Eve scowls until Villanelle finally complies with two fingers and Eve immediately starts grinding on top of her.

“More.” Villanelle doesn’t want to have to be told twice, again, hastily adding another finger. At that Eve slows down. Just sits there for a moment, the tiniest movements of her hips guiding Villanelle’s fingers around. She feels tight and warm. Like home, Villanelle thinks stupidly and chases the thought away by thrusting deeply into Eve. They pick up their rhythm from there.

They are face to face, moving together. Eve’s breaths get heavier and sometimes she whimpers a little. It makes Villanelle’s chest tighten. She becomes aware that she is probably looking at Eve like _that_ again. Like she isn’t supposed to. But it would be really unfair of Eve to complain about that when she is looking at Villanelle the same way.

Eve opens her mouth. Maybe she does want to complain, but then Villanelle hits the spot again that makes her whimper and she tightens around Villanelle, falls forward into her neck. Villanelle thinks she feels Eve mumble her name, her real name, against her neck, but she can’t be sure.

They stay still like this for a while, until Eve’s breathing is even again. Villanelle wants to protest when Eve is shimmying out of her grasp, until she realizes that Eve is moving downwards, parting Villanelle’s legs to kneel between them. When she has removed her pants and underwear, Eve hesitates.

“I have never done this before, you know.”

“You are not going to stab me now, are you?”

“No, I have done that before, remember?” She lifts Villanelle’s top up until her stomach is exposed and traces the small scar with her index finger. She slowly moves down over her hipbone to her thigh.

“I don’t really know… tell me what you want me to do.”

And ok, nervous Eve is really sexy, too.

“Anything, just anything, really. I’m so close already.”

Eve nods. And then she puts her head down. Eve explores her, with her mouth and her tongue and her fingers, thoroughly explores her, like she’s trying to solve a mystery, like she’s trying to find a secret treasure. And Villanelle will come embarrassingly fast, not that she would ever be embarrassed by something like that. She could probably come from just looking at Eve between her legs. But she is trying to hold out a little longer, just to give Eve a chance to find what she is looking for. Eve starts scratching lightly along her thighs and over her abdomen. Then Eve’s fingers find her scar again and she presses her thumb firmly into it, while sucking on her clit and Villanelle gets pulled over the edge. Her hips grind into Eve’s mouth, her hand clenches in Eve’s hair. She doesn’t know if she is making a sound, but in her head she is screaming… _Eve, Eve, Eve_.

Eve comes back up, looks at her in a strange way, a new way. Maybe she has found what she was looking for. Villanelle wants to ask: What is it you found? Are you going to keep it?

But some things are not meant to be talked about.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
